


Alex Danvers' Guide to Christmas Shopping (In Thirteen Easy Steps!)

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Merry early Christmas! :=).   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Alex Danvers' Guide to Christmas Shopping (In Thirteen Easy Steps!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Merry early Christmas! :=). Enjoy! :=)

******

**Step One:** Make a complete list of people to get gifts for.

 **Step Two:** Go into town with a loaded credit card and an empty mind.

 **Step Three:** Enter store.

 **Step Four:** See the madhouse that the stores have become during the holidays.

 **Step Five:** Panic.

 **Step Six:** Buy every piece of vaguely interesting-looking what have you, because even if it doesn't work it's the THOUGHT that counts.

 **Step Seven:** Resist punching your way through the checkout line.

 **Step Eight:** Get home with your dignity intact (optional)

 **Step Nine:** Unpack your purchases and wonder if someone switched your bags at the checkout because you have absolutely no memory of buying this pile of vastly expensive CRAP.

 **Step Ten:** Wonder if you're too old to cry.

 **Step Eleven:** Get a reassuring hug from a confused but still comforting Astra.

 **Step Twelve:** Feel better about yourself

 **Step Thirteen:** Decide to forgo wrapping the presents in exchange for some Kryptonian snuggles on the couch.

If none of these suggestions work, please find a Kryptonian general to snuggle with.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
